Stay Away
by MissAtonamy
Summary: Sister of the Jonas Brothers - Awsome, Best friend of Justin bieber - Even better, your arch nemesis is your brothers girlfriend, Demi Lovato - Bad, Where will this lead? -Rating may Change- -This is just imaginary-


_**Authors Note**__: I took Eoghan Quigg from real life; he was on the X factor, in real life He's not in the Camp Rock 2 Movie, sadly. Enjoy this story and Please R&R (Read and Review) Thank you._

**Stay Away**

**Chapter One: In the Beginning**

Is any one there? Jesse Jonas talking, No you're not dreaming, I am sister to the Jonas Brothers and I love them like there's no tomorrow, My description, Well My full name is Jesse Marana Jonas, my Age is 15, I have Long Black curly-ish Hair that goes down just past my Waist, Dark Blacky-Brown eyes, Cupid bow lips, Height is about 5'3 Mid-High, I'm very Pale for some strange reason, I never burn or tan, I'm Skinny and Curvy, now Other random stuff, My Favourite colours are Black and white, I love high-tops, I have a giant crush on David Beckham, I am football mad, so I'm a bit of a tom-boy, But I love Shopping, Food wise, I will eat anything from Chocolate with Ketchup to Pizza with Chocolate spread, My favourite singer is Hilary Duff, I go on twitter at every chance, I have about 5,000 friends on face book, 3.5 Million Followers on Twitter, And six thousand Subscribers on You tube, I spend allot of time Writing stories, Or hanging out with friends, My room is Huge and my bed is like a canopy that hangs from the ceiling that moves like a swing, its multi-coloured and I love it, Anything else …. Nope, I think that's about it, so now that we're past all the boring stuff, we can begin.

You all know the Jonas Brothers, Lovers and Haters, and at this moment in time they are filming 'Camp Rock 2' and guess who gets to sit on the sidelines watching because her stupid mom won't let her go to school, or do anything remotely 'Normal', and I know it would be anyone's dream to be watching Camp Rock 2 in the making, but I see it all the time, I was there at the First Movie I'm there when there recording there show 'Jonas' when there at the recording studio, I'm always there.

I don't really pay much attention, at the moment I'm texting my best friend Justin, Yes Bieber, we became close when he was the opening act on tour with the Jonas Brothers, which of course I went on, so spending three months with a teenage heart throb, was actually less boring, Not that I like Justin that way, Yuck, He's Like a Brother, but I have enough of them, (Joke!) But Justin's Rehearsing for something so I'm stuck, Standing up I wondered away from the filming and found one of the rehearsal buildings, (Unused) Walking in I saw a Piano, looking around to check no one saw me I slipped in and sat on the piano chair, stretching my fingers, starting to play, singing along to the tune.

'"If I were a Boy, Even just for a day…

I'd Roll out of bed in the mornin'

And throw on what I wanted

And Go…'"

Smiling to myself, I continued playing happily,  
Listening to the music at my fingertips.

"'Drink Beer with the Guys…

And chase after Girls…

I'd Keep Getting' with who I wanted

And I'd never get confronted for it…

Cause they stick up for me…'"

The chorus was heartfelt,  
I only started listening to Beyonce because of Justin,  
Who is obsessed with her, Typical Boy!

"'If I were a Boy!

I think I could understand…

How it feels to Love a girl…

I swear I'd be a better man…

I'd listen to her!

Cause I know how it Hurts!

When you lose the one you wanted,

Cause he's taken you for granted…

And everything you had got destroyed…'"

Smiling I stopped looking at the doorway, I saw a boy standing there, He had Brown hair with a bit of blonde, he was tall, skinny, But well built, wearing Jeans, Grey shirt with a Black long waist-coat, Standing Up I started stammering, "I, Was… um… I was looking for the …" Looking around I tried to think of something before saying, "Bathroom!" Feeling stupid Just as I said it, the Boy chuckled before saying, "In a Rehearsal Studio?" I sighed, "Well it was a long shot" I said Sarcastically, the boy moved closer before saying, "I'm Eoghan, Actor Singer and Backing Dancer" He stuck his hand out, seeing her had muscles I smiled, So I moved closer and said "Jesse, Jonas Sister" Shaking the Boy's hand he smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Jesse" Looking at his eyes I found they were Light brown, The kind that you could fall into, After a while, I came out of the trance his eyes had me in, and noticed we were still holding hands, Just then Joe walked into the studio, "Hey Je-" He stopped as he Saw me holding hands with a boy, Pulling my hand away, I said "Hey Joe, Finished already?" Joe looked suspicious, before saying, "Yeh, Mom wanted me to come find you, But I guess you were busy…" "Oh, No, I wasn't busy, I was Playing the piano and then Eoghan walked in and now wazzam, we know each other!" Smiling I looked at Eoghan, "See you Later Eoghan" before walking quickly grabbing Joe's arm and Dragging him towards the car.

"So I walk in, and I see our little Jesse here holding A Boy's hand" Joe said while poking me in the side, "Ooh a Boy, Who?" Kevin asked coming over and sitting on the opposite couch with popcorn, "Eoghan Quigg, one of the actors, he was on A Singing show" Leaning forward I grabbed some popcorn earning a mock glare from Kevin, leaning back I turned to see Nick had come up behind the sofa, looking straight at me, he said, "Great, time for the over-protective brother bit" Sighing I stood up, placing some popcorn in my mouth I walked towards the window, "One, I was shaking the Guy's Hand, No need to start planning a wedding!, and Two, You guys don't need to do anything, you could just…" Opening the window, the screams of allot of girls blasted through before I closed it again, "Get your Jonas Brother Obsessed Fan Group. Com, to do all the Dirty Work, you probably just throw them a pair of your underwear, Like this" Walking to where nick was sitting I picked up three pairs of underwear that was hidden beneath one of the cushions, One of Nick's, One of Joe's and one of Kevin's, I sprinted back to the window before any of them could stop me, Opening it I threw out the underwear, the screams got louder, Nick, Joe and Kevin walked over to me and looked out the window as well, and we all saw the cat-fight, Scratching, Biting and Hissing, Leaving the Boys to watch their Crazy fans I went back over to my chair, taking out my Notepad I looked around for the button to bring down the Keyboard, as it lowered to the ground I sat on the stool in front of it, Starting to scribble some notes "Uh oh, this is serious" I looked up to see Joe, Nick and Kevin standing in front of the Keyboard with their arms folded, "What?" Confused I pressed the power button, "Your Writing a song, Last time this happened you had a Giant crush, you were thirteen, and it became a number one hit" Joe seemed to be the one talking, Smiling I said, "I write songs all the time" I said confused "Not as good as the one you wrote back then, Remember" I looked offended before remembering, "Look me in the eyes, Finest song ever" Wiping a fake tear from My eye I continued, "One of my greatest works" Sighing I started jotting again, Writing on the top of the page, 'Before the Storm' "Sounds good already" Kevin and Joe walked away, But Nick Grabbed a chair and sat next to me, this is where we connected, Writing Music, which we could do for hours on end.

At the end we had Wrote out allot of the song, But I wanted to finish it, So No One but me could see it, and maybe Nick, That night at Dinner we were having Spaghetti Bolognese, Holding my Head up with my Hand with the other, I held fork fiddling with the food, Taking small bites, Listening to the conversation, It was all about Camp Rock 2, Or Jonas, Or the Next Album, I sighed before taking another bite.

Same routine again the next morning, Get up, Wash, Get Dressed, Eat, Go to set, And it didn't change except I spent a bit longer picking out clothes, wearing my skinny jeans, Purple tank top, with my Red high tops, Bit of a change from Hand me down Jeans that I wear Because I cant be bothered to use my Jonas looks.

Sticking the headphones on I pressed play; Listening to Coldplay took me out of my Misery and Boredom, After what felt like Graceful hours, but in reality was a few minutes, I got a tap on my shoulder, turning I saw Jake, "Hey Jake!" Pulling my headphones off my brothers Music blared out of the headphones, "Aren't you supposed to be you know, Dancing or whatever?" I said waving to where they were Recording, Jake chuckled before saying, "No I don't have to do much today, I'm here encase I'm needed" Smiling I opened my mouth to speak but Jake stopped me, "Bored?" Nodding Jake smiled before pulling me away behind a van, "Ok, Any good at Pranks?"

I saw Demi walk into the scene and it was so hard to contain my laughter, Joe walked over to her and that's when our prank happened, We had set it up when everyone had been at lunch, Joe stepped on a specific Floor Board, The wire we attached pulled a string on my Ipod which started playing Rude boy, and a bucket of Stinky water and live fish tipped over, the contents being poured onto Demi, laughing silently, I started looking natural and walked over where the Bucket had caused mayhem, looking at Joe laughing at Demi throwing a Sissy fit, I saw Jake holding in a laugh, "Who did this!" Demi screamed going bright red kicking the flopping fish away from her, I quickly picked them all up and placed them into another bucket of fresh water, placing them beside one of the Caravans, "I Want to know!" Demi kept screaming, Laughing Jake came over to me and whispered in my ear, "that was good … should we own up?" I sighed; Probably should, I would be hearing about it later if I didn't, I nodded at Jake and walked to where Demi was, "Hey Demi, like your surprise?" Realizing Rude boy was still playing I took out a remote from my Pocket, Clicking the top button the music stopped, "You did this?" Demi said Meanly, Gritting her teeth; "I will take that as a No…" I smirked cocking my head to the side, I swear I thought Demi was going to batter me in right then right there but instead she screamed and stomped off, that is as soon as I burst out laughing, Produced allot of glares, aware I was in BIG trouble, I made a break for it, I nearly made but Joe locked his arms around me, Kevin took my legs, And Nick carried the bucket of fish, Biting his nails, Trying to think a way that I could get out of this mess.

"What were you thinking Jess? Well of course you weren't thinking-" Cutting mom off Joe said, "I mean she's my Girlfriend Jess, can you not just get along-" Cut off again Nick stepped in, "Joe you have to realize, Jesse didn't mean any harm, and well, Jesse isn't Demi's Favourite person either-" Mom cut him off again, but I couldn't be bothered to listen, I was sitting On the sofa Mom and Joe standing and Pacing, Nick was in the chair next to the couch trying to help, and Kevin… Well Kevin was in the Kitchen eating chocolate pie, not seeing the bad side of my Prank.

"And another thing-" I cracked then, "Guys, seriously it was one prank, and Demi's a Bitch anyway" Resting my head on my hands Joe stopped pacing and looked at me, "That's my Girlfriend your talking about" Smiling I looked at Joe "I know that, and even if that isn't enough reason, I have a flawlessly superior reason" I leaned back, "Which is…?" Realizing the only reason was because I wanted to spend time with Jake, and I didn't want him to get in trouble even though he had told Nick that he had come up with the Idea, "Um…" I tried thinking of a reason "See, None" Joe was starting to get on my nerves, Standing up I said, "I don't need to explain myself to you"

Walking towards the stairs, Joe said, "Yes you do!" I turned swiftly ready to run at him and start a fight before I heard a knock at the door, No one was moving to get it, so I counted to ten then I walked to answer it, Opening the door I saw Justin, "Hey Justin, What are you doing here?" Justin held the magazine Tween Weakly out towards me and I saw on the front cover the picture of Demi being splattered with water and fish, Grinning I went to the page and saw me, Reading it out loud.

**This week On Tween Weakly**

'_Jesse Jonas, Sister of the Jonas Brothers, Found today Purposely Ruining the Recording of the feature film Camp Rock 2 also involved was Demi Lovato, Who in the picture was covered in Murky Water and Fish, Demi was highly distressed she tells us, "I have always been close with Jesse, I don't know why she did this", What will the Brothers do with this disruptive sister, at this rate, she could ruin not just the movie, but them too'_

I read it a couple more times to myself before Joe walked over snatching the magazine from me, "See what you did!" pushing the magazine in front of my face, Pushing it away I Angrily looked at him "Demi bloody Lovato is a Liar, with a giant personality disorder" I turned back to look at Justin, "So I guess we aren't seeing the movie?" I sighed, Justin could be so slow, turning to my mom she gave me a look, scowling I turned back to Justin, "Guess not, I'll see you later?" Justin nodded before pulling me into a hug and whispering, "It'll get better" Pulling away he smiled, "Goodnight Jonas House" Patting the wall he walked away back to his car, I closed the door, Turning I saw three expectant faces, even Kevin had stuck his head out of the kitchen, Mom and Joe opened there mouths to Comment, Sticking my finger up I said "I don't want to hear it, I'm going to my room" Walking up the stairs, I felt everyone watching me.

Sitting on the floor I pulled my Knees to my chest, turning my head I saw my new fish, the ones that had been used in the prank that thankfully I saved, swimming happily around in the fish tank, My ant farm, My stick insects, and allot of other creepy crawlies. I picked up the remote to start switching through the channels looking for something that wasn't about the Jonas catastrophe, Finding no success I bought a movie on Tivo, Finding Titanic, I changed into my Black and White striped Pj's, I turned my Popcorn machine on, and after a couple of minutes I was sitting on the floor, salted popcorn in a White bowl on my lap, watching the movie.

Hearing the door squeak open I turned my head seeing Nicks head pop in, "Hey" I smiled as a reply a waved him in but he stayed in the same place, "Ok, You weren't supposed to get this because of your behaviour but she keeps whining and I can't handle it" Confused I cocked my head to the side, Nick pushed the door open and in ran a Black and white patched Newfoundland, "Oh my Gosh!" I put the bowl on the ground next to me just as the dog jumped onto my lap, "Well hello there, girl" while cooing over the adorable dog which was licking my face.

Nick had come over and sat next to me, "I know how much you wanted a pet, and I know you're favourite colours are black and white, so it was either her or a Zebra" He turned towards my fish and insect farms looking back at me he continued "Well a pet with Paws" I smiled as I looked at Nick kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks Nick" turning back to the dog, "Let me think of a name…" I sat there before Kevin and Joe's Heads popped in; Joe smiled "I guess Nick couldn't wait then?" They walked in sitting on my other side, I think everything was ok again, the dog sat there on my lap waiting patiently.

"Ok, Names" Joe started, "Molly?" I shook my head, Nick continued, "Pixie?" I shook my head again, next was Kevin, "Hm, Ooh Popcorn!" We all turned to look at him, even the dog, Kevin just looked at us and said "What?" Sighing I shook my head, "How about Ellie?" I looked up to see Frankie, standing looking adorably at the black dog, pulling him onto my lap, the dog jumping off me and back onto him, I smiled, she would become huge but she looked like an Ellie, we all agreed on the name, So Ellie was born, They stayed with me to watch Titanic and in the end Joe and Kevin were crying and Me and Nick were saying how the movie really meant something, and Frankie was sitting with Ellie who was licking the bottom of the Popcorn bowl uninterested, well at least we know who the Cry-babies are in the family.


End file.
